


Taken In Hand

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caning, Consensual Violence, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the man carrying out the consequence feels the pain as much or more than the man who created the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken In Hand

“Show me your eyes.”

The voice rang out strong and sure in the heavily shadowed room. Emphatic in it's undertones was the refusal to take no for an answer. Closing and locking the door behind him, Steve crossed the room and stood in front of Tony and repeated

“Show me your eyes.”

Sprawled gracelessly in the chair below him Tony shook his head in the negative. Steve sighed deeply and his temper, already on edge from the minute he had walked into Tony's bedroom rose exponentially. Taking in the slumped figure he noted the fact that Tony was clad only in a pair of faded and stained jeans and was barefoot. He obviously hadn't left the room since rising that morning. Grasping Tony's chin in his hand, Steve tugged the man's face up to his. He ran his eye over the flush rising high on Tony's cheekbones, the clamminess of his skin, the way his hair clung curled in damp tendrils to his temples, the slight tremor of his hands and he fully registered the fact that Tony's expressive dark eyes were shuttered to his inquiring gaze. 

“Are you sick?” Steve forced himself to modulate his tone in case the man truly was suffering.

“'M fine.” Tony's voice was rough and low as he answered.

“Then look at me.” Steve ground out.

When Tony took a second too long to comply, Steve took hold of Tony's bare shoulder in a none too gentle grip and shook it.

“Tony,” Steve said in a tone laced with ice, “at least tell me what you took.”

“Nothing.” Tony's voice was flat and expressionless. “I took nothing.”

Steve's hard fought for control left him to be replaced with a white hot fury. Not only was Tony lying, but he didn't have the decency to look him in the eye when he did it.

“Tony,” Steve hissed, “if you do not look at me this second, I am out that door and God help me, I will not be back.”

Steve waited. Counted. Reached fifty before Tony slowly opened his eyes and raising them, looked deliberately into Steve's. Steve took one glance at the liquid brown eyes that were looking calmly into his and immediately knew what was wrong. At this point his anger outweighed his disappointment in the fact that Tony hadn't felt he could come to him with the specter of the black morass that took him bodily at times. Temper chased closely by a threaded tint of blue fear chased through him. An all consuming panic that he would lose this man to his demons before he could help him quell them. An anger that would push Steve to any lengths to anchor Tony to this earth. Alive and safe.. Tony's eyes were heavily lidded but although dilation was there, the pupils were not fully blown. He lowered his eyes to Tony's bared chest, the breathing was deep and easy. Good, the man was high but not so much that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket he waved it in front of Tony.

“Remember this?” He asked.

Color drained from Tony's face leaving him ashen.

“Yes.” He said softly.

Steve nodded silently and opened it. 

“It declares exactly what I should do the next time I found you in any of state of self inflicted altered consciousness. It also gives me the discretion to choose the placement and amount. Signed by you.”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded slowly. The last time Steve had came upon him when he was drowning in a deep purpling sea of self medication that had terrified even Tony himself, Steve's reaction had devastated him to the point that Tony would have done anything, signed anything to pacify him. Moving to the dresser, Steve viciously jerked open a drawer and picked out a thin rattan cane and holding it by his side crossed back to Tony. Grabbing hold of Tony's unresisting arm, Steve pulled him to his feet and demanded.

“Hold out your hands.”

~

Tony”s immediate reaction was to yank his hands behind his back and fist them tightly.

“My hands?” He whispered.

“Your hands.” Steve repeated firmly.

Tony sucked in a deep breath. Steve knew how important his hands were to his work. The punishment here would be light. They had agreed on this. Reluctantly, Tony put his hands in front of him, still held in fists, palms down.

“Turn them over.”

His breathing coming faster now, Tony complied.

“Open them.” Steve commanded in a low voice.

Tony's eyes fell from Steve's face to his own hands as he slowly uncurled his fingers and held his palms flat.

“How many.” He murmured, the room closing in on him as Steve moved to his side

“What's the date?”

Tony's drug addled mind struggled to comprehend the question.

“Date?” He stumbled over the word. “The fifteenth.”

“Then fifteen it is.”

Tony couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him and he pulled his hands away.

“Fifteen?! On my hands?!”

Steve shook his head. Hardening his heart.

“No. Five for your hands. The rest....elsewhere.”

The silence from Tony was deafening and Steve let it build as an invisible fog before repeating softly.

“Tony. Hold out your hands.”

Tony wiped his sweaty palms along the taut muscles of his thighs, the denim rough and unyielding against his sensitive skin before he took a shallow breath and stretched his hands out in front of him.

Raising his arm, Steve asked him softly.

“Do you know why I'm doing this, Tony?”

Tony nodded slightly, damp hair falling into eyes that never left the rise of the cane in Steve's hand.

“Because I hurt you.” He murmured quietly.

Steve inhaled a silent breath of surprise at the answer, shaking his head at how such a brilliant man could get it all so wrong and then bought the crop down with unerring precision across Tony's open palm.

~

Tony's fingers curled over the sharp bite of the crop as it left a trailing line of heat across his skin. His gasp was swallowed immediately as he loosened his grip and Steve again bought the cane across his hands, this time hitting the tender flesh in the center of his palm. Pain lanced through him and traveled in waves up his arms as Steve bought down the crop three more times and Tony watched thick red lines bruise into his skin. As soon as Steve lowered the crop for the final time, Tony pulled his burning palms into himself, wrapping them defensively around his body. Steve stepped back, his own hands stinging in sympathy. Glancing at Tony's face he noted the stubborn set of his jaw, the downcast eyes, the damp lashes and the way Tony pulled his body away as Steve took his arm. He sighed, knowing Tony wouldn't be as compliant for the next stage. Looking around the room his eyes settled on a pile of tie's spilling from the dresser behind him. Reaching back he plucked up two and turning back to Tony pulled him closer to the bed. His voice was stronger than he felt when he turned Tony to him and said.

“Take off your pants and lay face down on the bed.” 

Tony blinked at him slowly.

Steve nodded. 

“Now.”

Steve watched as Tony's eyes flicked insolently from him to the door all evidence of his previous atonement gone.

Steve stepped to the side.

“Go then. Obviously a signed contract means nothing to you.”

Steve held his ground as Tony's eyes glittered at him and his wounded hands curled into fists.   
They both knew that was a blow below the belt and they both knew it to be untrue. Steve stood his ground as he watched Tony flex palms that looked to be bleeding fire from the marks etched into his skin. Stayed silent Tony held Steve's gaze. Then exhaled softly when Tony dropped his gaze and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing both them and his boxers to the floor before laying face down on the bed, arms stretched toward the headboard. Turning his face to the side, Tony ground out.

“What are you waiting for?”

Swallowing down a frisson of unease, reminding himself that Tony had agreed to this, Steve moved to stand beside the bed and quickly wound expensive silk around Tony's wrists, tying them to the headboard. Reaching out, he ran a hand down the tensed muscles of Tony's flank stopping low on his back. Tony's eyes never left his as Steve murmured.

“Ten then.” And raising his arm bought the crop down over Tony's ass.

~

Tony's body flinched and a loud gasp was pulled from him as the crop hit him fully across his smooth bared skin. The second struck in the same place, the third to the left and lower. Steve paused as the man's gasps became loud and distressed. 

“Can you be quiet, or do I need to gag you?” He asked tersely.

Tony's eyes spat venom at him as he shook his head. Steve reached down and lifting Tony's head, pushed a pillow under it. His voice breaking a little, he murmured,

“Use this.” 

Steve swallowed hard. His natural instinct to nurture and care for someone he loved fighting with his need to make the man understand his actions would not be tolerated. And he raised the crop again.  
By the sixth stroke, carving what had to be a line of liquid pain across the tops of his thighs, Tony's resolve seemed to crumble. He bit down heavily on his lower lip and shifted his hips fretfully. Steve's entire existence shrank to the shadows of Tony's bedroom. The rustle of damp linen beneath Tony, bunching under his writhing stomach. Tony's wet eyelashes and trembling shoulders. Flexing his hands and raising his arm, Steve caught a soft, bitten off sob that Tony failed to hide. And Steve broke, letting loose a full litany of speech and pleas in Tony's direction keeping his arm by his side until he could reign in his emotions.

“Do you understand yet, Tony?” He finally managed to ask in as controlled a voice as he could muster. Tony turned his head, his face drawn with a pain he wouldn't let Steve see him acknowledge, eyes lowered, and repeated quietly.

“Because I hurt you.”

Steve brought down the crop hard again across Tony's thighs. His anger and frustration mounting.

“No. Damn it, Tony. That is only part of it.”

Tony turned his head and buried his mouth in the pillow as Steve pushed his legs apart and delivered another stinging line of heat designed to inscribe a text of pain on the tender skin of Tony's inner thigh that bowed Tony's back and tore from him a silent scream. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Steve watched as Tony pushed through the pain obviously struggling with what he thought Steve wanted to hear from him. 

“What Steve? I don't understand. I'm not hurting anyone but myself here.” Tony finally broke on a sob.

“Us, Tony.” Steve said quietly. “Not just you. You're hurting both of us.”

Steve exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he saw the cloud of recognition and acknowledgment pass through Tony's eyes before he turned his face and buried it back in the pillow.

Steve delivered the final two strokes through tears of his own. One over Tony's bruised buttocks and the other along the crease of his thigh before flinging the cane to the floor. Dropping to his knees next to Tony's head, he quickly unfastened the ties that bound Tony's wrists and watched in a haze of uncertainty as Tony pulled his hands into himself and grasping the pillow buried his face in it. The muscles in Tony's naked back tensed and shuddered gently as his breath came in a series of soft cries. Steve silently willed Tony to turn and look at him, waiting with a growing fear as Tony continued to curl slowly in on himself. Finally, Steve released his breath and with a lowered head stood and walked to the door. His hand was turning the knob, when Tony's quiet voice broke the oppressive silence of the room.

“Stay.”

“I need to get a med kit.” Steve replied quietly. He hesitated before asking, “Are you sure you want me to come back?”

Tony's answer, when it finally came was soft and hoarse and a balm to Steve's aching emotions.

“Yes.”

Retrieving the kit, Steve returned to the bedroom and crossing to the bed took in the man etched in silhouette by the dim lamp light. Tony's eyes were closed, his breathing low and even. His face showed evidence of the tears he had shed drying on his cheeks and he still lay on his stomach, one arm stretched along his side, the other at an angle by his head. Both palms were covered by fingers that curled protectively. The fatigue of tears and pain had pulled him into sleep. Steve sat on the bed and reaching for the medical kit took out a small jar of thick liquid salve. Unscrewing it he rubbed it gently over the livid lines of red scarring Tony's palms, carefully pulling back the curled fingers as he wrapped a soft gauze around each one. He smiled as Tony's fingers curled reflexively around his, as if knowing and seeking Steve's touch even in sleep.

Placing the jar on the table Steve gave in to the demands of his own exhausted body and lay on his side next to Tony. He had never felt this close to Tony before, either physically or emotionally, and laying next to him while he was naked and sleeping certainly added an element of surrealism. Not wanting to molest him in his sleep but his palms itching to be laid on the man next to him; Steve ceded to the impulse that thrummed through him and he reached out tentative fingers, running them over the soft thickness of Tony's hair. Sweeping it back he lay a light kiss on the sweat soaked nape of Tony's neck as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down the sleeping man's back. His heavy eyes were falling closed and his hand stilling when Tony's voice woke him fully.

“Don't stop.” 

Brown eyes, fogged with sleep and an emotion Steve hadn't seen in them before fluttered open and looked deep into his own, not inches away. Groaning inwardly, Steve watched enthralled as the tip of Tony's tongue flickered out to lick at his dry lips. An answering reaction from him had Tony's eyes fall to track it and Steve felt the cloak of unreality tighten around him. Pulling his eyes away from Tony's inviting mouth he smiled softly and asked softly.

“How are you feeling?”

Tony attempted to roll his eyes.

“Tired. Hurts.” He breathed out.

Steve again ran a soothing palm over Tony's cooling skin, coming to pn the curve of his hip.

“I know.” He said quietly. “Let me help you?”

Tony inclined his head slightly and Steve shifted on the bed, his head now at Tony's knees. Opening the jar and coating his fingers in the balm he ran them lightly over the bruised skin and raised welts of Tony's beaten flesh. 

Tony's hips shifted as Steve's hand carefully spread his legs to reach his inner thighs and a low gasp escaped him as Steve's fingers slipped between them to rub the medicine in and his knuckles bumped up against the warmth and heaviness of Tony's sac. Steve's breath caught in his throat as the motion of Tony's hips pulling from him in pain turned to the gentle pushing of them into the mattress and the hisses of pain became murmured cries of something more intimate entirely. Stilling Tony's slowly rocking hips with gentle hands on his waist, Steve rose up and placed soft kisses up his back, rotating his body to the side to avoid the inflamed and swollen skin below him. Laying back down, Steve reached out and placing a pillow behind Tony, low on his back, whispered against his ear,

“Tony, turn onto your side.”

When Tony shifted, his back resting against the pillow, Steve trailed a finger lightly over Tony's lips and when they opened on a soft sigh leaned in and slipped his tongue over Tony's full lower lip and pushed gently into the dark recesses of his mouth. Steve groaned as Tony's tongue tentatively curled over his own, bandaged hands coming up to trace against his face. Fisting his fingers into Tony's tangled curls and tugging his head gently back, Steve pulled away from the languid glide of Tony's mouth against his own and moved to the exposed column of Tony's throat, causing a deep moan from the man he held in his arms that spiraled a thrill of lust through Steve's body. Setting a pattern of nipping lightly and laving with his tongue, Steve slid his other hand down the length of Tony's body, knuckles bumping over his belly and fingers scratching over hipbones, trailing through soft hair before grasping firmly at the hot hardness of Tony's cock. 

His own hips rotated up and pushed into Tony's thigh as he set a gentle pace, pulling on the rigid heat grasped in his fingers as Tony thrust into his palm. Steve's eyes closed as Tony's head fell to his neck breath coming fast and hot before he attached his hot mouth to Steve's over his collarbone, sending a bolt of heat to his own aching cock. Silence echoed in the dark room broken only by whispered cries and soft endearments. Steve's finger's slowly and intimately bought Tony closer to the edge, murmuring nonsense words of heat and lust and need into Tony's ear, silently begging him to stay with him, stay safe, stay alive. Pushing Tony higher and faster until Tony's hot release spilled over Steve's fingers.

Tony's eyes were heavy as he collapsed into Steve's arms, reaching between them to run tired fingers over the push of Steve's cock against his thigh. Dropping a kiss onto the damp hair under his chin, Steve pulled gently away. This was never meant to be about him in any way, other than affirming the fact that Tony was well and whole and showing him what well and whole could mean. Falling to his back he pulled Tony's head to his chest and laid a finger over the man's softly protesting lips, silencing him as Tony's eyes closed fully, his breathing evened out and Steve lay in the velvet dark enjoying the feel of a sleeping Tony warm and solid and alive in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic prompt on my tumblr. request was for consensual discipline, drug use and a first time of some kind.


End file.
